


Hearsay

by Allekha



Category: Genji Monogatari | Tale of Genji - Murasaki Shikibu
Genre: F/M, First Person Narration, Non-Human Genitalia, POV Outsider, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: The rumors around Lord Genji? Well, my lady, they are all rather strange, and yet interesting and exciting.





	Hearsay

As for Lord Genji, well, perhaps I shouldn't say such things about such an exalted person, my lady, but the rumors are quite interesting and exciting. He is not like any other man - of course, he is not like any other man in any respect, being so handsome, and kindly toward even the lowest peasant, and skilled in so many arts, but in this one particular respect he is very much not like any other man, or so they say.

It may go without saying that I cannot confirm any of the many rumors by my own experience, and I will confess that they are rather strange and sometimes difficult to fully understand; nevertheless, I will do my best to recount them.

The most persistent of them says that he is - not to be vulgar, but that he is like a sea-creature; that is to say, extremely smooth, wet, and pleasant to touch, very soft instead of hard. As odd as it may sound to say it like this, no lady I have heard of has complaint with him. Indeed, the stories say that it is... they use words I cannot repeat, with all apologies. But you may be assured that it is supposed to be a very pleasant thing, and makes possible things which are impossible for other men.

Another rumor is that the colors are like a painting, and that they can even change - like the sky at sunrise one evening, all lovely reds and oranges, fading to deep blues with impossible smoothness, and then another day like a beautiful lacquered chest, golden brown and deep black and safflower red. No matter what the colors, they are always splendid and rich, the shifts between them subtle. I can hardly imagine such a thing, but I have heard more than one woman say that she wept to look upon it, or that she could have stared at it for hours as though it was a work of art. Indeed, one even went so far as to draw it on a fan which she keeps in secret, or so she told me, though she went a charming red when I dared to ask if I may see it, and put it off for another time.

Less commonly, one hears that he can, as it were, talk all the night, unlike other men, whose conversation exhausts itself some time before dawn; and though I have heard that such a conversation is very tiring, one also hears that it can also leave a glow about the next few days, because it is so wonderful. And thus even if Lord Genji has many ladies to split his attention between, he is able to please all of them and give them their due attention, so that they need not be left wanting when he must be away. One might wonder if his favorite lady of the west wing is the most pleased of them all, if also the most tired from their long, rich talks.

This is all I can say about the matter, my lady, though when all such stories are put together, it does appear to paint a rather intriguing picture - those ladies who have been so fortunate as to share his pillow appear to have experienced something from a tale.

**Author's Note:**

> For this: [Because I really misread the thread title of that Overwatch prompt talking about "the many genitalia of Genji". Take it in any direction you want, whether it's tentacles or something even stranger. ~~Maybe that's the real reason why Genji is so popular with everyone he sleeps with?~~](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/344797.html?thread=2005618909#cmt2005618909)


End file.
